Shin So Yool
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin So Yool *'Nombre:' 신소율 / Shin So Yool (Shin So Yul) *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Guro-gu, Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Familia: '''Kim Ji Chul (Actor Musical) *'Agencia:' Popeye Entertainment Dramas *Big Issue (SBS, 2019) *Coffee, Do Me a Favor (Channel A, 2018) *Sweet and Salty Office (MBC Every1, 2018) *Should We Kiss First (SBS, 2018) *The Black Knight (KBS2, 2017-2018) *Justice Team (Naver TV, 2016) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *Mrs. Cop (SBS, 2015) *Love & Secret (KBS2,2014) *Be Arrogant (SBS Plus, 2014) *Yoo Na's Street (JTBC, 2014) *Jin Jin (KBS2, 2013) *Respond 1994 (tvN, 2013) Cameo ep. 16 *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS , 2013) *Cheongdamdong Alice (SBS 2012-2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) *Respond 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *Midas (SBS, 2011) *Jungle Fish 2 (KBS1, 2010) Programas de TV *Talk Club Actors (MBC, 2013) *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2011) *Oh My School cap 7-8 ( KBS 2011) *Coco and Marc 2 (Olive, 2010) *Respond 1997 (tvN 2012) *We Got Married cap 15 Películas *Forever (2020) *The Pension (2018) *Late Summer (2018) *On Your Wedding Day (2018) *A Violent Prosecutor (2016) *Royal Tailor (2014) *Private Island (2013) *My P.S Partner (2012) *Many A Little Romance (2011) *Jungle Fish 2 (2011) *Lovers Vanished (2010) *Deserted House (2010) *The Day Before (2010) *Hello My Love (2009) *My Love (2007) *Shadows in the Palace (2007) Anuncios *'2013:' Lotte's Dream Cacao *'2013:' Urive Albatross2 *'2012:' Ogage *'2011:' Bonjuk *'2010:' SK Telecom *'2010:' LG U+ Yo *'2008:' Hangame Atlantica *'2008:' Intel Centrino 2 Vídeos Musicales *10cm - I Really Like You (2016) *Zizo - Winter of Haeundae (feat. Lim Kim) (2014) *Tony An - Top Star (2011) *Loveholic - Butterfly (2008) Colaboraciones *Grey Dog feat. Shin So Yool - Because of You (2014) Reconocimientos *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Diario (Love & Secret) *'2013 21st Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Actriz Revelación en Cine ([P.S Partner) *'2011 6th Men's Health Cool Guy Contest:' Premio Mujer Vital Curiosidades *'Educación:' Oryu Middle School **Geumjeong Middle School **Kookmin University *'Especialidad: 'Danza Jazz *El 2 de marzo de 2018, el medio de comunicación TV Report declaró que Shin So Yul y Kim Ji Chul empezaron a salir el año pasado y disfrutan de citas sin preocuparse por ser vistos en público. En respuesta a los reportes, la agencia de Shin So Yul reveló una declaración oficial: “''Luego de comentarlo con ella, somos capaces de confirmar que Shin So Yul y el actor de musicales Kim Ji CHul están en una buena relación donde se apoyan mutuamente. Pedimos de su buena atención y apoyo para ellos. Tengan un buen día. Gracias”. *Contrajo matrimonio el 20 de diciembre de 2019 con el actor Kim Ji Chul. "Shin So Yul y el actor musical Kim Ji Chul han prometido cumplir su amor mutuo a través del matrimonio, sobre la base del amor y la lealtad que acumularon en el transcurso de su relación. La boda consistirá en una pequeña comida privada entre miembros de la familia. Es difícil revelar detalles más específicos sobre su matrimonio, por lo que le pedimos su comprensión. Envíen sus cálidas felicitaciones y aliento a las dos estrellas, y también esperamos con ansias a la actriz Shin So Yul y al actor musical Kim Ji Chul. promociones futuras". Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Shin_So_Yool.jpg Shin So Yool 2.jpg Shin So Yool 3.jpg Shin So Yool 4.jpg Shin So Yool 5.jpg Shin So Yool 6.jpg Shin So Yool 7.jpg Shin So Yool 8.jpg Categoría:KActriz Categoría:Popeye Entertainment